


cuy

by guan_lupe



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guan_lupe/pseuds/guan_lupe





	cuy

**// being incorporated into original fiction**

**// stay tuned **

**// thank you for the kudos**

NOW GRANT ME THE POWER TO REVOLUTIONIZE THE WORLD


End file.
